


there ain't no other way – or 18 Signs You’ve Found Your Soulmate

by happilylouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #theybelongtogetherdealwithit, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, soulmate, the real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylouie/pseuds/happilylouie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes his macbook out to surf the internet for a while. He stumbles across this site called www.lifehack.org which Lottie had suggested him in an email. He does not even know what the site does, but it is a fun site and they do a lot of funny stuff on there, but nah it’s mostly Lottie’s kind of stuff. Nothing Louis would majorly surf. As he was about to close the site something in his sidebar caught his attention. "18 Signs ‘You’ve Found Your Soulmate’". Okay he gotta click it. It might be cheesy stuff, but he misses Harry and he needs every distraction he can get.</p><p>----</p><p>Louis Tomlinson during the latest stunt they make him do. He knows that Harry is his Soulmate and an article he found online reminds him of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there ain't no other way – or 18 Signs You’ve Found Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehazza/gifts).



> This story is part of a Secret Santa Exchange we are doing with a team I am part of on Fanforum.com.
> 
> There for this story is dedicated to my wonderful friend Cátia (<3) who enjoys Soulmate Fics a lot and hopefully will enjoy this one.
> 
> Big thanks to Era for helping me not to chicken out of posting it. 
> 
> This is my first story for the boys that I adore so much, so any comment is highly appreciated even though this story belongs to Cátia. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [feel free to chat to me on tumblr](http://istudyrainbowsxx.tumblr.com/)

#  ****  


 

“Fookin‘ Twats“, Louis throws his shopping bags in one corner of the guestroom he was staying in at his current stunts house. Of course she was a nice and lovely girl, he could have gotten it worse. I mean if he would have had to pull this off with someone like Taylor Swift, he would have jumped her throat after seconds. So yes it could have been worse. The twats he was referring too where the once at the PR agency who are for sure going to use the recent fanpics to proof a point that he is actually still in Chicago. He loves taking pictures with their fans, but knowing what they will be used to for in the end makes his stomach clinge. Better not to think about that for too long. He is annoyed because he hasn’t heard from Harry in the past 6 hours. He is probably hanging out with Gemma and enjoying some time hiding before Christmas and New Years and them heading over to Los Angeles for the New Year. His beautiful, quirky, lovely Harry. It hasn’t been easy. But they are getting there. Finally Modest!  Has to cut them some slack and give in on some things. The two of them getting closer in interviews and performances hasn’t gone unnoticed by the fandom and he loves nothing more as seeing on tumblr and twitter how supportive people are. And still when times were the worst they are holding up. This stunt is going high speed and will be over in no time.

Louis debates with himself if he should try to call Harry or leave him to himself for a bit and turn on some television. But Footie is off for holiday season already and he can’t find anything that interests him the slightest. The last tv thing that really had caught his attention was Scream Queens, which made him realize that they should befriend Lea Michele and her boyfriend Matthew Paetz, because they seem like cool and nice people. Maybe once they head over to the states in the New Year.    
Louis takes his macbook out to surf the internet for a while. He stumbles across this site called [www.lifehack.org](http://www.lifehack.org) which Lottie had suggested him in an email. He does not even know what the site does, but it is a fun site and they do a lot of funny stuff on there, but nah it’s mostly Lottie’s kind of stuff. Nothing Louis would majorly surf. As he was about to close the site something in his sidebar caught his attention. "18 Signs ‘You’ve Found Your Soulmate’". Okay he gotta click it. It might be cheesy stuff, but he misses Harry and he needs every distraction he can get.  
  
  
_1._ _You just know it._

Well, well, well. If this article continues like that this is going to be a short stop and he needs to find himself a new kind of distraction on the internet. But then it hits Louis, he just does know. It always was that simple, it has been from the beginning. Louis knew that Harry was his soulmate even though a lot of people thought they were proper idiots. People told him from the beginning that they are not in it for the long haul. That they should hide and that probably wouldn’t make it passed the first few month together. And now its five years later and he loves Harry still as much as he did when he met him in the toilet at X Factor. They did not only fall in love, they fell in love and never doubted in the other one for a split second. Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. They just belong together. Sometimes it just appears to be fate. Harry talks about being fate and destiny quite a lot of times which is why he loved to tell the story about the ‘The Script’ gig.  
  
Funnily that is the next thing in the article.  
  
  
  
_2\. You have crossed paths before._  
  
When management first forbid them to tell the story about how they both attended the same ‘The Script’ gig after the Up All Night tour it was devastating. They were not happy and Harry was so sad he did not want to do anything besides the forced things, like rehearsal and interview for the entire weekend. When it got though after this Louis used to sit on Harry’s bed, his head in Louis lap and singing him the so well-known lyrics:  
  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

It would have been the oddest thing had they ran into each other that day. Sometimes he lays in bed thinking if he maybe remembers seeing Harry there, but if he things he might have than it is just true wishful thinking. He would have remembered the boy who stole his heart a year later. A year that changed them as persons and that made their life more difficult, but for sure better in every aspect.

“Damn you sap,” Louis murmurs to himself already eyeing the next thing and rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
_3\. Your souls meet at the right time._

Because they sure did. They would not have made it without each other. To be fair Harry most probably would have made it himself, Louis thinks to himself. Thinking of how harry would hit him over the head for thinking such a thing. But they both were not complete. Louis being 18 year old in a relationship with Hannah that was nothing more than the usual high school fling, but he missed something. There was something missing with Hannah and the moment he met Harry he knew it was him. It was that nice, friendly and adorable 16 year old that had just peed on his shoe. Louis should have been disgusted, but all he could do was being infatuated by Harry. And Harry this beautiful soul that was not yet sure what do with himself, but at the same time knew exactly what to do because his soul was so much older than that of a 16 year old, let alone the soul of that 18 year old lunatic that he was himself. It might sound sappy, but if Harry had not been at that years X Factor Louis would probably ended up back home. The confidence he got from the curly boy did wonders to his self-esteem. If they had met earlier Louis would not have been that ready to go full speed ahead into this relationship. Louis is so glad they did at that point. It was the right point for them to meet. Now the right time for them being together openly is just waiting around the corner and he knows Harry cannot wait for it to happen. But to be fair, neither can Louis.  
  
  
_4\. Your quiet space is a peaceful place._

Louis is loud, let’s not forget that and so it might be more than surprising that when they fly on a private plane there is this peaceful silence that surrounds them. That Silence often comes with Louis arm around Harry or Harry shifting himself between Louis legs. Louis head resting on his favorite boys shoulder. Breathing in the amazing smell of his curls. He especially misses the quietness between them when they are not together. This quietness that made them go through the tours and through all the stressful times. Sitting with each other, laying with each other or one waiting for the other to get ready from Lou’s hairdressing. They never run out of things to talk about, but the quite is there’s. Their safe haven.

Maybe that is why the next thing applies to them as well.  
  
_  
5\. You can hear the other person’s silent thoughts._

And Louis flinches. He exactly knows what Harry is thinking and it has been so bad for a couple of times. When he walks down the catwalk and a rude sign catches his sight and he smiles, but Louis knows exactly what Harry s thinking. Or when an interview makes a rude joke before an interview that is not to be on tape later and Harry flinches, knowing it won’t be on tape, but already scared of how this interview is supposed to turn out. Not being able to touch Harry, to comfort him is the worse when Louis knows what his boy things. ‘His Boy’, Louis smiles and thinks of Harry. About how he looked when Simon Cowell said they were a pleasure to work with, how he looked when Caroline announced the boys, how he looked in every interview someone asked the Taylor Swift question. Harry is not good at hiding his face, but people misread him from time to time. Louis actually never does. There was not one time he asked Harry and he was wrong. He is his freakin’ soulmate, he could very much stop reading here, but he is way too interested in what they have added up here.  
  
  
_6\. You feel each other’s pain._

Okay, so maybe he should have stopped because he does not like the feeling that is settling in his stomach. The pain they both feel is being miserable would probably be the best to describe how he feels right now. Not because of that stupid stunt they are making him pull, but because of how Harry looked when they face timed a few hours ago. He knows that feeling way to well. Every time Harry got to go off with one of his winter girlfriends he felt that way. The three month of Haylor, he thought of that ship name with despise, where the literal worst of his life. And people knew, which was even worse. He was not even able to pull a straight face because they hurt him and Harry was hurt too. The thought of Taylor still makes him giddy and he hopes that in the end when everything gets revealed it won’t be too bad and they can leave on good terms? Maybe. But Louis is not the one to biting his tongue, so this whole thing is going to be pretty interesting.  
  
  
_7\. You know each other’s flaws and the benefits in them._

“Okay, everyone knows that one,” Louis rolls his eyes. He is right, it even made their documentary ‘A Year in the Making.’ Seeing Harry doubting himself is the hardest thing Louis ever had to experience. And when Harry started dressing as he liked it is Louis who is his biggest supporter, assuring him he looks amazing and sends him off.  That Harry has doubts about it shows what a truly wonderful person he is, because even though he has it all he has his doubts and his edges that he does not feel comfortable about. But not only that though Louis doesn’t like to share his insecurities Harry always knows them and instead of pointing them out, making Louis talk about them he does something that makes Louis smile. Or he gets him a fresh cuppa that he needs so desperately.  
  
Thinking of that Louis flips himself of the bed and sneaks out to get a cuppa tea from the kitchen. Not disturbing the others in the house and even as silently as he slips out of his room he slips back in. he needs a cuppa. It not only reminds him of home, but the fact that Harry makes him one and knows exactly how he drinks it is another kind of safe haven he has.  
  
  
_8\.  You share the same life goals._

To be fair their life goals changed several times. They wanted to be successful with One Direction and they want to write for and with other people too. Who can blame them? But one thing never changed for them. Settling down and that is what they already did. They have each other. They did survive all this until now and reaching that goal is so important to both of them. Louis chuckles when he remembers the hundreds of Larry Stylinson videos that always have that one scene in where Barbara Walters asked them about Marriage and Children and still today they both agree that this is what they want. They might not get to be parents tomorrow, because they want to be out and enjoy their lives out for a bit, but they will raise children together. Beautiful, smart and sassy children that either will be a menace in school or woo the pants of the whole neighborhood. Louis and Harry love talking about their future children and maybe that is the time they start real fights, because seriously his kids are not going to go be easy. They might not be his flesh and blood, but the Styles and Tomlinson spirits will be rubbing off of them.  
  
  
_9\. You’re not afraid of having a conversation._

As Louis reads this one he snorts almost spilling the freshly brewed Yorkshire over his macbook. Both of them cannot shut up for all that is worth. When his mom asked him why he fell in love with Harry it was not his curls or his smile or his genuine sweetness. It was the way they connected with each other. Being able to lay around the X Factor house and just talking their minds off for ages and ages was something he yet had not experienced. Of course he talked a lot with his mom and as well his oldest sisters, but not the way he and Harry did. They could talk for hours and not get tired of each other. They would wake each other up if something was bothering them and talk about it. When Harry could something interesting on TV when he is apart he calls Louis and explains it to him, even though sometimes Louis has no idea what exactly Harry is talking about. It is just how they are. And they talk every day. Even sometimes just to tell each other about their days, but they talk for a bit. They knew each other’s everything and that is what Louis always was missing.

Something Louis always despised was mentioned in the next one as though it was something that he never forgave his friends for. People turning from individuals to just being couples.  
  
  
_10\. You are not threatened by the need for alone time._

Louis loved to spend time with Niall and Liam at different football stadiums and he loved going to Barcelona for that great music festival and if Harry would have had problems with that he might have stayed home, but he never did. The fact that they are able to be apart from another is what makes them so healthy and so strong. What bugs him is what the media makes out of it. Making it seem that if Harry spends alone time in LA he is never gonna return to One Direction, which is basically stupid. They are in this together and they are together together.

   
  
11\. Y _ou don’t experience jealousy._

Louis laughs out loud. Okay no, that is actually a lie. He is not super jealous to every extent. Well, he does not like to share Harry with every person. There were people in the past years who just got too freakin’ close and of course he feels jealousy. But they talk about it, they deal with their jealousy. Harry himself is not free of jealousy and that they actually care so much about the other person that the pure thought of them not being able to be with each other comes with a healthy amount of jealousy. It is just not that harsh as the media portrays it. Louis’ thoughts wander off to all those stories about him hating Nick Grimshaw or the fact that Harry and Eleanor hated each other’s guts.  Neither was that true, it was more the hype that was caused around it. They don’t technically are jealously mad towards each other. It is basically them being jealous of other couples who can be out and be happy and they still have to hide every bit of affection. That kind of jealousy appears more than everything else. Louis raises his eyebrow, because he technically is maybe a bit jealous after all. Why wouldn’t be. Everyone sees what a nice and gorgeous creature his little Bambi is. He can get jealous if he wants too, it is just the amount of jealousy. Louis decides to better skip to the next part, because this won’t be looking good for him though.  
  
And one thing he is very sure about that the next one applies to them without a doubt.  
  
_12\. You respect each other’s differences and opinions._

They might be the oddest couple on the planet interest wise Louis and his footie obsession compared to Harry fancy designer obsession, while Louis enjoys mainstream music and the occasional hip hop beat, Harry is so into his Indie music they would never agree on a radio station. It is fun how many of those tumblr posts he actually has liked. How people notice especially those differences and how supportive they are towards each other. Harry still pretending to be any good at FIFA and Louis letting him get away with that. Them being different and having other opinions makes the fun in that relationship. Louis is a little shit and he loves teasing Harry for things he says or misleads, but he would never hurt him with that. That is not what Harry deserves and Louis sure would not do that. Harry is actually too nice to call Louis out on stuff, because that is just how Harry is, or better how he isn’t. What makes them different to each other makes them perfect. How they did cast their beards to be kind of like them is exactly not what they were looking for in real life. This is the beauty of their relationship, their differences.  
  
Louis shakes his head on the next one, he was sure it was about to come up, but he did not expect it to actually be there.

_13\. You don't scream, curse, or threaten each other with divorce._

Because why would Louis ever do that? Harry has been the best thing that has ever happened to him. He would never be able to even think about that. I mean fighting for sure. He cannot count how many times he had drove Harry crazy because he never ever did the washing up or pulled back the duvet. Why would he? He is going to go back into bed at some point. That is way too much effort and who comes into the bedroom anyways? Fighting belongs to them, but it is never a bad word unspoken between them. They talk it out. They aren’t going to bed fighting, they never have, never will. Even though they are still young their relationship is what his mom calls “an old soul” one. When they are home together no one leaves the house without kissing the other goodbye or leaving a note. Louis has a whole stack of white paper notes that Harry wrote to him. Some are just simple notes like ‘Put out the washing. xxxx’. Which he never did, but some are lovely little notes that hit Louis hard every so often. But both type of notes he keeps because he loves his boy so much that he wants to absorb everything of him, have everything he can with him so he can reread when times get harder. He has three on his phone actually. He did take pictures of them before leaving for Chicago. One that tells him that he has the cutest bedhair and he always wants to wake up next to him, one that reassures him that he is the best thing that has happened to Harry and one that only had the three words on it that mean the world to Louis. The fact that Harry Styles loves him.  
  
  
_14\. You give in because you want to make your partner happy._

Louis look at his phone flipping through the apps until he stopped at that weird Yoga App that Harry had installed a few weeks ago claiming that if it was on their Louis might give in and actually try one or two things when he was bored. Louis would never tell Harry that he would rather bite his arm off than doing Yoga, but yeah he actually nodded that day totally aware that when he is bored he might play a round of FIFA or listen to some music instead of probably hurting his back for life while trying to do the ‘Upward facing dog’. Who even comes up with these sort of names, Louis thought to himself. But he would never fight Harry on that. If he was completely honest he once thought about trying to impress Harry, but he knows Harry won’t even like him to do it since he knows Louis is annoyed so much by it. “But maybe,” Louis thinks to himself, “I should actually give it a try.” Harry spends way too many hours with him in hotel rooms him flipping through footie channels that even has caught on to a segunda division team and even told the reporter at the El Pais interview. Louis laughs to himself. He remembers is and he is sure his face gave away how aroused he was because of that. Maybe he really should just try one or two things and make Harry happy. He does it all the time. There is no harm done in doing it. But he is not trying a Kale Smoothie. Please, there is no reason for Harry to be wanting to actually kill his soulmate, or was there.  
  
Louis laughs and looks at the next one.  
  
_  
15\. You know how to apologize._

Yes, maybe he should try that Yoga thing and show Harry that he is sorry he has not yet tried it. It isn’t Louis strong suit to apologize with words. He is not short for words like ever, but he likes to show Harry more than he wants to put it in words. Harry has a better way with words when it comes to apologizing. Louis has different ways, very different ways that really Louis should not be thinking about right now or the rest of this trip will be a living hell for him. The pure thought of what he can actually do to harry and what they are capable of doing together is a bit too much for when he has yet no certain date to go home.

Louis sighs, the next one makes his heart skip a beat. All he wants to do during the break comes down to this one thing:  
  
_  
16\. You would marry each other again._

And that is exactly what they are going to do not even a year from now. When they are free from all the strings and obligations that are held to them from Modest! And Syco. They will get married again. In an enormous wedding. Still not with a thousand people, but it will be big, a celebration for all those people who stood beside them and with them during this difficult years. Louis has a big family after all, but as well all the people that had to hide with them like Lou, Nick,

Maybe something similar to his moms wedding. They won’t have a maid of honor, lbr he has 5 sisters and Harry has Gems. They would literally kill them if they picked just one of them to be. They are going with Niall and Liam as their best mans. They were the ones who were there for all of it. From the beards to the escapades, for the fights when it all was too much for them to cope. For the times that those two had to sing the songs that meant so much to Harry in Louis while they took the female pronouns so they would not have to pretend. When Liam was tormented for that Attitude article because all the management cared about was to ruin Louis and Harry’s relationship and make sure that not a single fan is left in the end once they transferred their business to Azoff.

It is going to be a beautiful wedding in beautiful, expensive suits that Louis is going to love to wear. Not pretending that he does not know what he is wearing, because he sure does. That he likes to wear Adidas and snapbacks does not mean he does not want or enjoy designer clothes. It is just that those don’t fit the image that he is supposed to maintain right now.

When he reads the next point he is sure he is going to link the article to Harry. He needs to discuss this with him. It sounds so cheesy that he wants to share it with him, but they are that kind of couple. The world is yet to experience what it is going to be like when they are both out. I mean some of the Larry Stylinson shippers are already scared, or so he read on tumblr, how it will be once they are allowed to show their affection. And they might be true…  
  
  
_17\. You complete each other._

He can’t even imagine a life without Harry in it. Harry is his other half, Harry is his partner, his best friend, his biggest supporter and his biggest criticizer. Sometimes it is as weird as that if Louis flies out somewhere Harry knows exactly when to call him. When Louis needs Harry the most. When a simple pun would make him laugh and forget how fucked up some situations are for them. When Harry sees him out with Xander on a Gossip Site and Harry sending him a simple ‘x’ to assure him that he is going to be his in the end of the run. When they are able to be openly excited for each other. When Harry can come to Louis Charity footie games and cheer for him at the sidelines and Louis can proudly tell in an interview on a red carpet how beautiful his Harry looks in that Laurent boots or his Gucci suit. The good times are coming for them and that makes Louis sigh and see what the last thing on this article might possibly be.  
  
  
_18. Being in each other’s arms washes away all your stress, worries, and anxiety._

Louis murmurs to himself. There is no place he would be happier being right now than at Harry’s side. Taking a break like this and for that long was never their idea in the first place. Sure they need the break, they want the break, but it is more about all this legal obligatory that they have to take such a long break and it makes him anxious. As well not being I the UK and not knowing what weird ass story the Sun might be publishing to fill the time between the years. It is always easier when they are together. He is more relaxed when they are together. Harry is less worried when Louis is near him, by his side. Even though they can’t always spend their time together even when they are in the same country or as well same city. Knowing that the other one is their makes him stronger, makes them stronger. Louis softly strokes over his boyfriends shirt. He has been wearing it today and he wonders if the fans caught up on that too. He tries the little things, the things that makes their management flip because they can’t technically forbid it.  
Louis and Harry, Harry and Louis, they can do it. They have been doing this for 5 years and they are so close to finally being together openly. It was hard, bloody hell it is hard right now, but it will be worth it. Looking at his phone screen that just lit up he almost falls off his bed. That is what makes it all worth. That picture if his curly headed weirdo that he fell in love with when they were just 16 and 18. The text message from Harry reading:

  
_What do you call an Eskimo cow?_  
_… An Eskimoo. Xx_

 

He might be a weirdo, but he is Louis weirdo. And with that thought he copies the link in a text message sending it to Harry simply signing it with 3 kiss emojis. He lays back on the soft bed and sighs in awareness that in a few hours he has to go out partying for one last time before he hopefully can spend his birthday home in London with his family and friends and the one person he never wants to live without. His Harry, his Hazza – his soulmate.

 

 

If anyone is interested here is the original article that I basically only took the headlines from - http://www.lifehack.org/articles/communication/18-signs-youve-found-your-soulmate.html


End file.
